The desirability of keeping products such as pizza at an elevated and controlled temperature after it is has been prepared, and maintaining it at a desired high temperature during delivery is well recognized. Various transport containers and carriers have been devised in the past in efforts to meet this need. Many of these prior art devices are composed of several components that take up valuable space in small pizza shops, add additional operational steps, are complex to operate, and are dependent on a single, relatively expensive, power conversion unit. Because of the expense and operational difficulties that have been encountered, there has continued to be a need for a durable, low cost, dependable heated delivery system that has a long service life and can be afforded by small business enterprises, such as pizza shops.